In the field of vehicle seating, the term “submarining” refers to the potential slipping forward of a vehicle occupant along the seat, under the lap section of the seat belt, during rapid deceleration of the vehicle. Such situations can arise during an actual or an imminent but averted frontal impact event for example. Anti-submarining devices in the art cause at least a portion of the seat cushion, or the seat bottom, to rotate in response to rapid deceleration. As a result, the vertical gap between the lap belt and the seat bottom is reduced, decreasing the potential likelihood that the occupant would slip through the gap. Often, anti-submarining devices cause the rotation or raising of a plate that is positioned, generally, in the middle of the seat bottom since the middle portion of the seat is closest to the gap between the lap belt and the seat bottom. However, the actuator moving the plate must be sufficiently robust to rotate or raise the plate against the pelvic region of the occupant. Further, the movement must occur quickly, but the plate should not move so abruptly as to inflict potential discomfort to the occupant. While such anti-submarining devices systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.